


Sweet Saltwater

by TheCookieOfDoom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, M/M, Mermaid!Jon, Pirate!Robb, Violence, Warnings May Change, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: Robb was quite interested in mapping out all of the similarities and differences between himself and this terrible, beautiful creature his crew had dragged up.





	1. Chapter 1

The legends they tell  
  
Many a story  
_  
_ Of great Captain Stark

_And all his glory._

_The legends they tell_

_A story so heart-rending_

_Of a maid sent from hell_

_And a tragic ending_

_None of them seem to agree_

_What the fate of those two may be_

_But one thing for certain is true_

_Both lay at the bottom of the Blue_

_Once they roamed the Seven Seas_

_While Captain Stark’s crew was ill at ease_

_Stark's maid, so beautiful and fair_

_Was quite the unnatural, unholy affair._

_A maid it may be_

_But a woman it was not._

_In fact not even human_

_Just some beast they had caught._

_But Captain Stark could not be persuaded_

_So ensnared was he_

_He believed there was no reason for his maid to be hated_

_He simply couldn’t see._

_Captain Stark’s maid was something to behold,_

_Draped in precious jewels and the finest gold._

_With a thirst for blood and teeth like a demon,_

_It claimed the lives of many a seamen._

_But none could fault the creature_

_Just as you would not blame a shark for its nature._

_And indeed the men had earned their sentence,_

_For what they did, it was their rightful penance._

Hauled onto the deck like so many writhing fish, the ensnared creature had nowhere to go. No way to escape from the net tangled about it, holding it captive. Hissing like a beast, teeth bared viciously, it tried to gnaw through the rope. But the coarse net had been woven to withstand far more than a creature so small compared to their usual catch. The beast only succeeded in injuring itself, the roughened hemp scratching its mouth raw to bleeding, giving it the grim, gruesome visage of a blood-filled maw

A sailor made the mistake of approaching without warning, only to immediately retreat with a cry of pain, falling back into the gathering crowd. He held a rag to his thigh, handed to him by another of the pirates, the cloth soon soaking through with his blood. Before them, the creature withdrew its hand, licking the crimson from too long fingers and sucking the flesh from beneath too sharp nails. It had claws like daggers, meant for easily tearing through skin and muscle sinew.

There was a viciousness in it’s eyes, black, soulless pools like the endless void of death. It was enough to drive more than one man to fear, as the creatures eyes fell on them.

It had teeth like a shark’s, sharper than the finest of knives, and a tongue like a serpent that slithered past it’s lips to lap up the blood dripping down its chin. The creature was unlike any the men had ever seen before, though not unheard of. It resembled a fantastical being spoken of by drunken sailors in tawdry tavern songs. With porcelain skin that melded into a shimmering black tail where a woman’s thighs would meet, it was easy to guess what this ethereal beast was. But while this thing had onyx scales, some giving way to a pearlescent white, it had no ample bosom a man could bury his face in. Nor endless waves of hair cascading down it’s back.

No, this creature had a smooth, flat chest, save for the rosy peaks of its nipples. Although it did have deceptively soft, sweet looking lips that would be tempting, had they not known what lay concealed just behind them.

Another man attempted to get close, recoiling when the beautiful monster struck out once more, pale arm thrust through the net. He laughed, drawing the sword at his hip to stab at the creature, watching it hiss and try to claw, only to recoil when it was cut by the blade, something like fear finally appearing in its abyssal eyes. Its tail thrashed, slapping wetly against the deck as it tried to squirm away. The weights on the net prevented that, trapping the creature in place.

“I can’t believe we caught a real life mermaid,” someone finally said, voice awed. There were murmurings of approval around the gathered crowd, no one else daring to step any closer, aside from the man still swatting with his sword, pleased to antagonize the poor creature.

“That ain’t no maid,” he said, tip of his sword digging into the creature's chest. It keened, trying to push the blade away without cutting itself further, and he grinned, a cruel shine in his eye.

“Hah! As if you would care,” another joked, elbowing the man beside him. Before anyone else could speak, the crowd parted for the captain.

He came strolling down the deck, shirt hanging loose over his frame from having been haphazardly thrown on, hair shining like fresh blood in the sunset. “Don’t you lot have anythin’ better to do than oggle some fish?” he barked, coming up short when he saw just what they were looking at.

“The hell is this?”

“It’s a mermaid, captain!” one of the younger men said, practically bouncing where he stood in his excitement. Another member, and older gruff man, ordered him to shut because ‘no it ain’t’.

“It’s close enough,” the boy said in a huff, giving him a look.

Captain Stark carefully moved closer, boot heels clicking on the deck, before coming to crouch before the creature. It stared at him warily, dark eyes unblinking, lips pressed into a tense line over it’s teeth. It was lovely, he thought, in the way that many deadly things were.

“Can you understand me?” he asked softly. His crew was so silent, waiting to see what would happen, that they could likely still hear.

The creature just stared at him, before parting it’s pretty mouth in a hiss. Robb had a dagger in his hand almost instantly, angled at the creature’s throat. “None of that now, we’re being civil. Have you a name, or should I give you one?” When it only continued to stare at him, not seeming to understand what he said, he sighed, before tapping his chest and saying his own name. Then the creature seemed to catch on to what it was he wanted.

When the creature spoke, its mouth moved strangely, slowly around the word. It didn’t seem to like the taste of speaking the human tongue; not as much as it liked the taste of human blood, at least. But try as it might, it was unable to speak, and Robb was disappointed.  

“What’re we gonna do with it captain?”

“I say we sell it! It’d catch a fair price, dontcha think?”

“Pretty thing like that sure would. Maybe we could find a collector or somethin’?”

“We’re not going to sell it,” Robb said, head tilted to match the creature, regarding it as it did the same to him. It was hardly calm, strong tail curled around itself protectively, but Robb thought he could see more than just an ocean predator hiding in those deep, brown eyes. He stood, finally, sheathing his dagger. They had much to learn about this beast, and he told his crew just as much, before bending down to pick it up. Heavy as it was, it took two more of his strongest crew members to pick the struggling creature up, and carry it into his quarters. They left it in the bath that was at the corner of Robb’s quarters, going to get buckets of water to fill it, so that the creature would not dry out.

“You are lovely,” Robb said, when he was left alone with the creature. “Unlike anything I’ve ever come across before. And deadly as well, I’m sure. Can you really not understand a word I’m saying?” Again, the vacant, blank stare.

“No matter, I’m sure we can overcome this. You’ll just have to learn.” The creature continued to struggle for a long time, still wrapped up in the net. Once it finally seemed exhausted into a calm state, Robb came forward with his ornate dagger in hand. The creature could do no more than watch him, panting, something akin to hate and fear in it’s eyes. Was this when it was finally going to be killed? After so long surviving in the harsh seas, it’s life would finally be claimed by a human?

But Robb was only cutting it free of the net, pulling rough rope away from scratched-raw skin. He moved slowly, to avoid scaring the creature, not wanting it to strike out with any hidden, last resort of energy. When it made no move to attack once it was finally free, he lifted his free hand to run over it’s chest, feeling it rise and fall, heartbeat fluttering just beneath the cage of ribs. It had soft, smooth skin, almost like a sharks. Save where scars were raked over it’s flesh, long since healed over. Scars from teeth of all sizes, as if many other predators had tried to eat it.

“I wonder how you came to be?” he asked thoughtfully, his hand gliding up Jon’s chest, over his neck, to cradle his cheek. It’s eyes were wide, enough to see that there was some white to frame the dark brown, but only just a bit. Robb brushed his thumb along Jon’s plush bottom lip, pulling just enough to see the row of deadly teeth, and still, Jon did not try to bite him. Instead, his inhuman tongue slipped out, flicking against Robb’s thumb.

“Tasting me to see if I’m worth eating?” He was only half joking, and wouldn’t be surprised if that was exactly what Jon was thinking. But rather than pull his hand away in anticipation of those jaws clamping down around it, he simply waited, wanting to see what Jon would do.

He blinked, transparent eyelids closing into a vertical seam, unlike a human’s. It was a disconcerting sight. Robb almost recoiled, but then Jon reached out slowly, hesitantly, to touch his face. In particular his mouth. But he wasn’t as cautious as Robb was, once he saw that Robb’s teeth were blunt, not sharpened to points. He poked and prodded, touching Robb’s teeth with the pads of his fingers, and this was probably the most surreal thing to ever happen to Robb. But humans were curious by nature, so he let it continue.

Jon’s hands moved to his neck, next, not to strangle him but to tilt his head up and see that there were no gills there, to match his own, four slight slits on either side that fluttered with every breath. Parts of Robb looked so much like himself, and yet so completely different. Like how his skin was soft, but like a peach rather than an ocean creature. And his skin was rosy and warm, rather than pale and cold. Intriguing.

Robb was quite interested in mapping out all of the similarities and differences between himself and this terrible, beautiful creature his crew had dragged up.


	2. Chapter 2

“You can understand me,” Rob said. “I know you can. It’s in your eyes. Why then won’t you speak to me? You look human enough, your top half does anyway, you should be able to manage at least a few words.”

This had become an oft repeated demand from the captain. As he sat with his captive, he would talk. Ask questions that would receive no answer: what was it like to reside so deep beneath the waves? did he have a family? was he truly male, as Robb assumed due to his physical features, or in actuality female? He was a man, Robb had decided on that first night as he’d pet his hands over Jon’s soft, smooth chest. Or rather, he was male at least. A beast such as this creature that had been dredged up from the oceans depth could never be mistaken for a man. Sometimes Robb would tell Jon tales of his many travels. He would speak of the Scottish countryside—his homeland—peaceful and wild. Or the bright land of China colored in hues of red and gold and jade. Or the spices of India that he smuggled to other countries, in return for gold or other goods to trade. He would tell Jon of the bustling, filthy city that was London with its pompous nobility and king that was no better, and the cakes and perfumes France was known for, along with it’s even more outrageous nobility.

Robb believed Jon could understand from the way his dark eyes lit up with curiosity as Robb spoke, and the way he reacted to Robb’s words. But it wasn’t fantastic tales of far off lands that had Jon straining to lean closer and hear Robb. It wasn’t his words that had him imitating Robb’s smile, soft lips stretched over serrated teeth and eyes light with mirth. No, Jon could not understand a single word that Robb spoke. It was the man’s voice that so enticed him. With the lilting cadence of his accent, the gentle baritone with which he spoke. Jon could listen to him all night, and indeed often did, never sleeping in the human’s presence. That however was born from the need to not be caught unawares in some trap, rather than want to listen to him speak.

“Have you a name, beast, or is that what I am to call you?” Jon simply stared at him, unblinking, his dark eyes vacant with lack of understanding. Trying to make sense of the creature, Robb tapped his chest and said his name slowly, as he had done days before, then did it again. When he gestured questioningly at Jon, however, he only continued to stare. Then slowly, carefully, he opened his mouth to form around the strange, foreign sounds of the human tongue Robb spoke. It took many tries and several minutes before the creature was able to produce any sound other than that of its own breath, but when he did Robb beamed. Finally, progress was being made. The beast had a name after all, and Robb wondered if it really was ‘Jon’, or if the beast before him just strung together the first series of sounds that came to mind. Surely it couldn’t have a name, or at least not a human one, if it didn’t even speak. With this new revelation, Robb was eager to hear the beast speak more in it’s strange way.

“Speak to me, Jon, if that is truly your name. Speak!” But he could not, there were no other words he seemed to know, and he was only put on edge by Robb trying to force him into obeying commands he did not understand, and so Robb finally had to admit defeat. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Jon.”

***

Finding out what Jon would eat had been an interesting experience. Robb has expected him to just eat any kind of meat, but when he tried sharing his mutton, the creature had refused. Alright, that was fair. It was a new and foreign food so Robb could understand that he probably didn’t trust it. Robb next tried giving Jon fish instead, only for him to refuse that as well. Perhaps he would only eat it if it was fresh and raw? Smoked and seasoned, it was probably unrecognizable to him, even if the fish itself was familiar. When Robb tried giving Jon some of the fish from that day’s catch he had eaten it, but with some resignation; he clearly did not enjoy it.

“Alright, you picky creature. What do you want then?” Jon of course did not answer. He hardly looked at Robb with that empty stare of his, picking little bones out of his jagged teeth with the tips of his bloody claws. After, Robb watched him pick up another of the headless fish, holding it up by its tail and shaking its limp body slightly. Jon’s gills fluttered with a sigh when he brought it to his mouth to bite into it.

While overseeing his crew haul in a net-full of fish from the day’s catch, it occurred to Robb what Jon must want. The idea was disconcerting to imagine, but he thought he may as well give it a try. Better to keep his pet happy and fed, rather than resigned and eating only what was necessary to survive. Descending the steps to the deck, Robb grabbed a burlap bag and filled it with still writhing, jumping fish struggling for water, and carried it back to his cabin where he empties it into the tub with a dozing Jon. The creature Jumped awake, startled, before his eyes lit up at the bounty laid out before him, the fish swimming around him and sliding against his tail. Robb watched as Jon tore at the fish with his claws, biting into them gleefully while they squirmed between his teeth. He was a gruesome sight, blood running down his arms, face, and chest. Robb was just happy he knew how to get Jon to eat now, and went to get another bag-full of fish.

Jon liked rum too, it seemed. Robb had seen Jon watching him curiously as he drank the dark liquid, and he jokingly offered it to the creature. He hadn’t expected Jon to take it, but he accepted it somewhat suspiciously, bringing it to his full lips with hesitance. Robb’s mind was addled enough by the alcohol that as Jon wrapped his lips around the bottle, deadly teeth temporarily hidden, he wondered what it would be like to have that soft, plush mouth around his cock instead. He grew hard just thinking about it, how good it would feel with Jon’s serpentine tongue curling around his length, with the threat of his sharp teeth only adding a satisfying edge to his desire. Then Jon pulled the bottle away with a soft hollow ‘pop’, and the way his tongue swept over his lips to catch a few stray drops of rum made Robb have to stifle a groan as he palmed his cock through his pants.

“I think that’s enough for both of us,” he said, reaching to reclaim the bottle. Jon snapped his teeth, not in a way that was any real threat but in warning, and held the bottle to his chest as if it was some precious thing. Robb laughed, able to sympathize with that. He got up to leave instead, wishing there were some beautiful woman nearby for him to fuck. A short walk in the salty wind would have to suffice in quelling his desire, since it would be at least another week before they saw land again.

When he returned, Jon had finished the rest of the mottle. He was curled up, tail wrapped around himself, staring intently at the bottle as he tapped it with his nails and hummed. Robb recognized the song, he’d sung it a few times around Jon, and had been singing it before he’d left.

“Would you like to learn the words?” Robb couldn’t know if Jon did or not, but he would teach him anyway. “Alright, listen to me.”

“’Never have I see a maid so fair, with skin like ivory and pearls in her hair’. Now you, repeat what I said.” He gestured to Jon, repeating the words again, slowly, until Jon got the hint and began to attempt repeating them.

“Ne’er ‘ave ah ssseen a maid ssso fair, with… ssskin liiike i’ory and pearlsss in ‘er ‘air.”

“Aye, very good, Jon! Not bad for the first try. Alight, now let’s go for the second part: ‘I wonder what she’s doin’, out in the sea there. Isn’t she cold in the salty sea air?’.”

“I won-der wha’ she’sss doin’ out in the sssea there, issn’t ssshe cold in the sssalty sssea air?”

Although Jon’s English was broken, his mouth having trouble forming around the words and mimicking the sounds Robb made, his voice was beautiful. Melodic, entrancing even.

“’I said hey miss, won’t you tell me your name? She did’nae answer, ‘twas such a shame.”

“I said hay misss, won’t yah tell meh your name? Ssshe didnah answer, ‘t-was such a ssshame.”

Robb clapped in delight, laughing. It was oddly endearing, the way Jon hissed some of the words and carefully enunciated others, determinedly trying to recreate the way Robb sounded. He was also tickled that he was teaching Jon to sing about a mermaid. Robb continued teaching Jon the rest of the song, and when they put it all together to sing through, Robb couldn’t finish. He was so hypnotized by Jon’s voice, suddenly sounding so clear, that he could only listen to him and watch. He could listen to Jon sing all day, and likely would have, had Jon not stopped at the beginning of the third repetition.

Jon wondered what the words he spoke meant, for them to make Robb smile at him that way. With fondness in his eyes and a gentle lift at the corners of his mouth. Jon had never though a human capable of appearing so kind and gentle. He hadn’t thought them capable of anything but viciousness, really. Humans were killers as much as his kind were. More so, killing for pleasure while Jon only killed for survival. And yet here he was, with his gentle pirate captain. Jon smiled back at him, and watched as the almost dazed look faded from his features, the human shaking himself out of his haze. He said something then, that Jon didn’t understand, but took the soft way he said it to mean it was something intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was literally no reason for me to not update this, the chapter has been written in my notebook for like a month. I just haven't typed it up until now :') regardless, I hope you al enjoyed the drunk mermaid singing about a mermaid! and heads up that next chapter might be the one that get's dark >:)

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry is not my forte sadly, but I tried.


End file.
